Daniel Cahill has a crush oh boy
by You can call me amazing
Summary: "Hey, I do not have a crush, okay?" -he said as he continued to comb his hair. Everything was going fine, then Dan meets Violet Hunter everything suddenly is upside down, it's so confusing, she is confusing, yet, in a funny sort of way, Dan likes that... see what I mean?
1. Chapter 1

2:32

_Oh come on…_

2:33

13 year old Dan Cahill had been in extra English class for only 3 minutes and was already bored out of his mind.

He wasn't even bad at English! His sister, Amy, had convinced their guardians, Fiske Cahill and Nellie Gomez, to put him in this class (the most boring she could find) because she thought that Dan needed to study more.

Yeah right.

He knew pretty well that it was revenge. The other day he blew up a couple of cans of coke with Mentos and got her and her boyfriend, Evan, wet when they were just about to… ugh. Never mind. The point is that it was a very important experiment for the sake of mankind and it was their fault they intervened… ok it wasn't… but it was an accident and he said he was sorry.

'sigh' Amy just doesn't understand science.

2:34

The teacher, Mrs. Dabbler (an elder woman whose voice sounded just like if a duck had taught her to talk), was giving a speech about how important was not to misspell in their essays. Not that it wasn't interesting but the last time it happened she talked for 30 minutes uninterrupted. Her voice was more nasal than ever and the clock seemed to be especially slow today. The fact that it was a warm colorful spring day outside didn't help much.

2:35

There was a tall handsome boy siting close to the teacher's desk named Eric Johnson. Dan hated that guy. Not only that he was a jerk Dan disliked, also that he played the nice boy whenever a pretty girl was on sight.

„… always remember I before E" kept saying Mrs. Dabbler" except…" and then POM! a very pretty girl had just bursted inside the classroom. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked like she would faint from exhaustion any second.

„I am so sorry I'm late! Th-the the bus was late… and th-this goat… and-and this fat lady sat on-on" the girl was now blushing with everybody looking at her.

„Its ok dear girl" said Mrs. Dabbler looking really concerned-" only five minutes. Ms. Hunter isn't it?' -the girl nodded'- Very well they told me you'd be coming today. Could you please sit mmm… next to Mr. Cahill? Over there, yes -the girl sat still breathing a little hard- Now as I was saying… -„a phone rang and Mrs. Dabbler took out of her purse her own cellphone"- Oh my, I thought i had turned it off….Hello?... O hi Mary, listen honey I'm in the middle of a… really? …oh... and she did?...uh... what about the cow?... 'nods approvingly'…now?... fine I'll be there in a flash. Children will you excuse me for 15 minutes, thank you. „she left running.

Now everybody had started to talk.

"Um… hi"Dan said" I'm Dan"

"Uh Violet" she mumbled faintly, then she said louder "Violet Hunter"

"So" Dan said" quite an entrance you made… What happened with the goat?

She giggled which made Dan giggle too. Somehow, They were about to crack up, but apparently somebody else also thought Violet was pretty.

"Hi I don't think we've met yet, I'm Eric'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-"Eric Johnson" -he said as Dan rolled his eyes.

-"Oh Hi, I'm Violet," -said Violet eyeing Eric carefully. She raised an eyebrow" Your last name sounds familiar..."

-"Well I think you've met now. Bye Eric!"- Dan interrupted.

-" Its a comon name"- said Eric ignoring Dan- "but maybe you've heard about my family's company. J & S marketing? Very succesfull and powerfull..." he loved saying that aloud.

-"Eric, you have no idea what a "powerfull family"means." -Dan said a little louder than he had meant.

"Oh and I suppose you do, Cahill"- said Eric obnoxiously.

-"Well! that took less time than I expected!"- said a quaky voice. Mrs Dabbler had just entered the classroom. Her hair had pices of straw, leaves and... chetos maybe. A long piece of toilet paper was following her. She looked pretty satisfied with herself.-"Sit children... come on, sit sit sit "

Finally, Eric left and Mrs Dabbler resumed her important mesage... from the begining, of course.

3:04

3:05

3:06

-"... seriously children," -Mrs Dabbler said for the zillionth time-" I cannot overemphasize the importance of good grammar..."

-"Oh, I could, "- Violet interrupted. "Its easy, for example I could say 'Bad grammar is the leading cause of a slow, painful death'"

-"Or ..." Dan said helpfully-" you could say 'Without good grammar, the United States would have been invaded by aliens years ago!"

Dan was writing his adress and phone number down, he was in a bench in front of the school, Violet was doing it as well. She had a faint smile on her face. After that little joke, everybody joined in. God, Mrs Dabbler had been so angry! Now they had to write a 20 page long essay (20 pages!) in three weeks about any proyect an historical figure had started.

-"So I'll meet you tomorrow at 4 o'clock at your house, ok?" said Violet exchanging papers.

-"Yup great!" he could barely look at her in the eye. "So...Um..."

Violet smiled -"Bye" she said and walked away.

-"Bye ..." Dan mumbled . He walked away too, thinking that maybe English class wouldn't be so bad now.


End file.
